


Spin Cycle

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Not Beta'd, Sex Toys, Spanking - with crop, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, UnEdited ((at least not edited as many times as I usually edit.)), daddybek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Otabek punished Yuri for losing gold.





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for _MONTHS_ before the challenge even was announced and I just can't fucking get it to where I want it to. So I give up and hope this is good enough ((Considering I'm already late for my addition for the kink week. Lol.))

"You've been a naughty boy haven't you, Yura," Otabek asked, sitting in a chair backwards in front of Yuri. His arms linked on top of the chair for his chin to lean on. 

"Yes Daddy, I'm so-" Yuri's words were cut off with a loud moan as the spin cycle started. 

He was sat on top of washer with his back towards Otabek. A lavender dildo suctioned cupped to the top of it. His wrists were cuffed to the pipe in front of him, his hands wrapped around it to keep himself steady.  
-x-  
Yuri had never imagined he'd end up in this spot three years ago when he'd gotten on the back of Otabek's motorcycle to get away from his rabid fans. He had always been shy- hell he was still a virgin when they met. 

Yuri and Otabek were play fighting after the Grand Prix Final one year and Otabek's hand accidentally connected on one specific hit. It wasn't until Yuri through his head back against the floor accompanied with a loud moan, while his body twitched that they had realized what happened. He quickly covered his lips with his hand and tried to disappear from Otabek's view forever. It was too late though, Otabek's brain came back on line to grasp that he'd spanked Yuri, and Yuri liked it. 

The awkward conversations that followed was just what they needed to bring them closer together. Yuri and Otabek both were angsty individuals, but when they got together it was all- dare they say it- love they felt for each other. The trial and error of what they both liked followed until another fateful day when Yuri accidentally mewled 'Daddy' while Otabek was kissing his neck. 

They had been having sex for a year when that happened. Yuri admitted to wanting to call Otabek daddy for a while, but never thought it would be an okay thing. Since they were close in age and Otabek had never shown any signs of liking another name besides Sir when they had their moments.  
-x-  
That brings us back to where we are now. 

Yuri had just lost the Cup of China to Guang Hong Ji, ending up with bronze behind Otabek's silver and Otabek was making sure that he didn't lose again to the little boy. Though, outside times like this when they'd talk about Guang Hong Ji winning, it would be praising him for making a comeback as one of the most amazing skaters they'd seen since both Yuri's skated. 

"You let yourself get distracted out there, boy, and now you have to try twice as hard to win the Grand Prix this year," Otabek continued in his low sexy growl he only spoke in the bedroom. "I thought that you would have learned by now that you need your wins, like a good boy." 

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I couldn't focus. You- you-" 

"Excuse you, I don't think you should finish that sentence. You agreed to do your free-skate with the toy. You said it would make you feel closer to me." 

"But- but daddy," Yuri whined. "You didn't tell me it would vibrate." 

Otabek had surprised Yuri by giving him a plug the night before the free-skate. Unbenounced to Yuri, it had a remote with it and vibration settings. The bruises on the top of his thigh proving that Otabek could get a little rude when toys were involved with Quad Loops. 

Otabek giggled, full on giggled, and turned on the vibration of the dildo inside of Yuri. The feeling of the spin cycle and the vibrations from the silicone inside of him was too much to continue to whine over his moans of pleasure. 

"That's what I thought, baby. Your loss can't go unpunished. We should be celebrating my silver, but it's nothing without you in gold." Otabek kept him there until the spin cycle was through then uncuffed his little boy and carried him bridal style to their bed, dildo still inside of him. 

"Punishment isn't over yet, boy, hands and knees." Otabek went and grabbed the forked tongue whip from their toy box and a plug. Replacing the thin suction cup toy, with the thick cylinder shaped one caused Yuri to push back on his hand more and moan lowly, it was a stretch between the widths of the two toys and his Daddy hand't allowed him any prep before the first one. Otabek answered his moan with a small smack to his thigh with the leather in his hand. 

"No more noises." Otabek commanded. "I think ten will suffice well don't you?" 

It was a trick question and Yuri knew it. He wasn't told he could talk and he wasn't in charge of how many spanks he got. He was only allowed to comment if he knew he couldn't take the number given. Although the whip Otabek chose hurt worse than the other things Otabek would spank him with, he knew ten was still a small number. "Count for me baby boy." 

"One," Yuri said through gritted teeth trying not to moan when the first hit came down the forked tongue. 

"Such a good boy," Otabek praised. 

The second hit landed exactly where the first had, causing it to sting greater. Yuri pushed forward on the bed and knotted his eyes closed. "Two." He grit out. 

Spanks three, four, and five, all came in rapid succession. Right cheek and left cheek being adorned with red 'v' shapes from the end of the whip. 

By the sixth and seventh smack, Yuri was fighting his body to push forward to lay on his stomach to get friction on his hard cock. By the time the eighth came, Yuri could feel the burning on his ass intensify as nine smacked the same area. He couldn't hold back his moan when he called out number ten. 

Otabek rubbed the lotion next to Yuri over the red marks on his butt and thighs before removing the plug and slicking himself up. "Ready baby?"

**Author's Note:**

> Day One -- Daddy Kink.


End file.
